The use of portable devices in vehicles is well known. Examples include cellular telephones, radar detectors, video players, etc. Where such use is frequent or use occurs over long periods, the portable devices are often provided with plugs adapted to receive power from a cigarette lighter of the vehicle.
In order to allow broad flexibility of use, the cigarette lighter cord is often of sufficient length to allow a user in the back seat of a vehicle to use the portable device while the cord in plugged into a cigarette lighter outlet on the dashboard. However, the presence of a long cord is inconvenient for a user in the front seat. Further, many vehicles are provided with cigarette lighter outlets in both front and back seats which often tends to cause device providers to only supply short cords.
However, when short cords are involved and few outlets are available, the power cords often receive a great deal of twisting and bending. Not only do children pull on cords that are too short, but the side-to-side movement of the vehicle during use causes additional stress on the cords and their connectors. Failure often occurs proximate the connectors on these cords.
In order to enhance the durability and lifetimes of portable cords, strain relief bushings are often provided proximate the connectors. Strain relief bushings function by reducing the flexing of the cord proximate the connector and by moving the point of flexing away from the connector. While strain relief bushings are effective, they do not protect the delicate electrical contacts and support structures within multicontact connectors. Accordingly, a need exists for a connector that is more rugged and less subject to damage.